El Video Hardcore
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Todos sabían que la fiesta era lo máximo... hasta que vieron el video. Colaboración de RutLance-CrystalFairy.


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen.

Este fanfic está dedicado a los fans del** _Stenny_** y a **_RutLance-CrystalFairy_**, así como a **_DarkLady-Iria_**, que unieron sus mentes macabras apabulladas por el stress para escribir esto a la fuerza (por que voluntariamente lo terminaríamos en el 2017) xD

Ya, en serio, este fanfic va dedicado especialmente a **_Rinoa Diethel_**.

Los fragmentos de las canciones presentadas, las marcas expuestas, los artistas, eventos, ciudades, y otros detalles reales o ficticios, no son de mi pertenencia, ni gano dinero alguno por publicidad. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es una méndiga coincidencia, escribimos esto aisladas del mundo sin otra influencia más que las presentadas.

Este oneshot surgió por culpa de un spot de la nueva temporada de South Park que anunció el MTV latinoamericano, donde el "Kenny" le hacía un "favorcito" a "Stan" y le dije a mi hermana _"¿Y si...? Nah, olvidalo"._ Y de ahí surgió todo, claro, le dije la cosa al día siguiente y nos pusimos de acuerdo, por lo que una buena parte del crédito es de ella. Por cierto, ella no lo vió (ni lo verá).

* * *

><p>El video hardcore.<p>

Era un día normal (¡Típico!) de clases, el cuál transcurría como si nada (¡Obvio!), y así seguiría siendo si no fuera porque en la tercera hora, que era de computación (Por cierto), visitando una famosa página de videos (Ustedes saben cuál, no se hagan), específicamente en el área de los más buscados apareció un video con un título muy sugestivo y cuyo trasfondo les resultó más que familiar...

- ¡Miren! ¡Es la fiesta del otro día!- Señalaba la pantalla mientras sonreía como un idiota moviendo la cabeza a todos lados.

- ¡A ver, a ver!- Se apilaron varios alrededor mientras aprovechaban la ausencia del maestro.- ¡Ponlo, ponlo!-

Le dio click en "Reproducir", comenzándose a oír la música de moda a todo volumen. Se trataba sobre una fiesta que tuvo lugar el fin de semana, hace tres días (Para ser más exactos), en la cuál los adolescentes tuvieron el 100% de asistencia. No faltaron los que enseñaron partes íntimas, los que utilizaron botellas y macetas como baño público, los que se la pasaron comiendo, los que bebieron hasta vaciar el estómago, los que se cayeron de espaldas planas, los que estaban jugando a las manitas calientes...

De pronto, uno de los presentes señaló una esquina de la pantalla...

- ¡Miren, es Wendy!-

Stan Marsh (Novio y mascota de antes mencionada) se acercó al oír el nombre de su dulce amada (Ni que fuera paleta) y así verla en el video...

- ¿Wendy?- Palideció al verla besarse con otro.- ¿Porqué se anda besuqueando con ese tipo?-

- ¿Besuqueándose? Si parece que le quiere sacar los intestinos por la boca.- Comentó Cartman. (Qué conste, él está hablando de Wendy)

Pero eso no era todo, apenas terminó con el tipo, se le acercó a otro y no sólo a ese, sino que siguió con otro y así sucesivamente...

- Carajo, Stan. Wendy es una puta hecha y derecha.- Cartman se burló de su amigo y le hizo el favor de cerrarle la boca.- Ya parece paleta, cualquiera la chupa.-

- Wendy.- El pelinegro temblaba del shock.

- Cállate, culón.- Le dijo Kyle al gordo y le puso una mano en el hombro a su pasmado amigo a modo de consuelo.- No te apures, Stan. Es una fiesta y con alcohol siempre suceden cosas así.-

De pronto, el video se enfocó en un tipo que hacía belly-dance usando solamente bóxers y una corbata en la cabeza, y otro más que estaba comiendo un twinkie con ramas, hojas y semillas (¿Un twinkie?)...

- ¡Oh, sí! Estaban deliciosos.- Comentó uno de los presentes.

Había un círculo rojo entre los tipos antes mencionados (Sí, el del twinkie marciano y el del belly-dance) y cuando la videocámara aumentó el zoom, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos...

- ¡Qué mierda!- Dijo otro de los espectadores que estaba tan sorprendido como los demás.

Ahí, en lo oscurito, en un rincón más o menos apartado de la fiesta (¿Cómo dio el tipo con ellos?) estaba Kyle y Cartman, el último aprisionando al pelirrojo entre su cuerpo y la pared besándose (Y con unas ganas). La toma se alejó un poco para descender después, y así mostrar las manos traviesas del judío apretar con fuerza el abultado trasero del gordo (Y el desgraciado que hizo el video se divirtió en grande, ya que le puso sonido a la acción) oyéndose un "bip-bip" por cada estrujón que hacía...

De pronto, el video se detuvo, poniendo la animación de una copa derramándose, y el contenido formando la palabra "Continuará..." (¡Qué elegante! Mmm, aunque yo diría que se esforzó demasiado, igual aún falta)...

- ¿Qué? ¿Es todo?- Exclamó alguien que se quedó picado con el video.- ¡No puede quedarse así!-

Mientras algunos se ponían a buscar en sus máquinas algún video relacionado o más completo, Kyle estaba blanco, blanco y paralizado. Cartman era todo lo contrario, estaba rojo, rojo y echando pestes...

- ¡Ese video está truqueado!- Gritó molesto.- ¡Ese no soy yo! ¡Es pura mierda!-

- Claro, cómo no.-

- ¡Oigan, yo encontré otro video!- Gritó alguien desde otra computadora.

Y para no hacérselos tan largo (¡Por favor!), hubo diferentes versiones de la misma escena, las cuáles incluían diferentes remix's, música romántica de todo tipo (Desde "Romeo y Julieta" hasta "Te amo" del Grupo Los Mier), corazones, florecitas, angelitos e incluso cortometrajes realizados con fragmentos de escenas y diálogos que culminaban con el beso del judío y del gordo. Había más de 90 videos (¡Oh, esos ociosos del internet! Nunca pierden el tiempo para hacer fregaderas)...

- ¡Qué calladitos se lo tenían!- Comenzaron a insinuarles los demás.

- ¡Váyanse a la mierda!- Les gritó el gordo y se salió de la clase. (Por cierto, ¿y el maestro? Ya se tardó demasiado. ¡Ah! Kyle se desmayó, por si no se ha mencionado).

**_~ "So don't talk just kiss. We're beyond words and sound. Don't talk just kiss, let your tongue fool around. Let's fool around."~_**

Los siguientes días fueron una inmensa pesadilla para Cartman y Kyle, ya que todos (E incluso el personal docente) les hacía burla acerca de su "relación secreta", sus "aventuras nocturnas" y las constantes preguntas acerca de qué si ya lo habían hecho y cómo. Lo que no sabían (Y aquellos no iban a revelar por nada del mundo, y qué no se mostró en el video) era que amanecieron de una manera muy peculiar: Uno entre las piernas del otro. (Para ser más claros, la cabeza de uno entre las piernas del otro, babeándole los muslos)...

- ¡Stan!-

El pelinegro se volteó a ver al amor de su vida que lo llamaba (Más bien le gritó, pero el otro siempre que está cerca de ella se vuelve un idiota) para después aterrizar de espaldas a tres metros de distancia de ella...

- ¿¡Cómo te atreviste, maldito joto!-

Stan se ajustó la quijada (¿Máquina o qué?) sin entender la furibunda reacción de Wendy...

- ¡Pero Wendy! ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó temeroso.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ve y revisa el maldito internet y verás lo que pasa!- Le volvió a gritar.- ¡No voy a seguir saliendo con un asqueroso perdedor como tú!-

Tras quedarse solo (Como novia plantada en el altar), Stan se dirigió al centro de cómputo. Sin embargo, se encontró con Kenny en el pasillo, que llevaba un galón de leche a la mitad y lo estaba rellenando con whisky, para quitarse lo crudo que estaba. (¡Y qué crudo estaba! Aún tenía la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y lentes oscuros puestos)...

- ¿Kenny? Creímos que estabas muerto.- Le dijo sorprendido el pelinegro.

- ¡Qué va, si acabo de salir de una fiesta!- Le dio un trago a su "leche."- ¿No tendrás un taco de frijoles con chorizo por ahí?- (Y de paso unas aspirinas, ¿no?)

- No tengo tiempo, Kenny.- Le contestó apurado.- Tengo qué ver porqué Wendy está tan molesta conmigo.-

- ¡Ah! Te acompaño.- Le respondió el rubio y le dio otro trago a la leche.

Se dirigieron al centro de cómputo y antes de entrar, salieron algunos estudiantes que al verlos soltaron algunas risitas y otros más pusieron cara de asco, apartándose de ellos...

- ¡Stanley Marsh! ¡Kenneth McCormick!-

Ambos voltearon a ver para encontrarse con su viejo maestro, el Sr. Garrison. (No pregunten qué andaba haciendo ahí, se supone que es maestro.) El cuál no lucía muy contento...

- ¿Qué sucede, Sr. Garrison?- Le preguntó Stan preocupado. (Más que nada, arde en deseos de saber porqué Wendy lo botó por esta vez)

- Debería darles vergüenza, muchachos como ustedes haciendo eso y más en un sitio que todos pueden ver. ¿Qué carajos pasa con ustedes?-

- No grite, me siento como mierda y me estalla la jodida cabeza.- Kenny se llevó una mano a la frente y le dio otro trago a la leche.- ¡Aaah!-

- Sr. Garrison, disculpe pero tengo prisa y necesito usar el centro de cómputo.- Stan trató de zafarse de un posible sermón. (Y más le vale que no lo haga, no tenemos tiempo para eso ahorita.)

- ¡Oh, claro!- Le contestó con supuesta ironía.- Tienes qué ver tu nivel de popularidad por las visitas y comentarios que les han dejado a ustedes dos en su video.-

- ¿Video? ¿Qué video?- Preguntó extrañado.

- ¡Oh! Y encima se hacen los inocentes.- Hizo gestos al aire.- No se hagan los pendejos, saben bien a qué video me estoy refiriendo.-

De pronto, alguien que iba pasando cerca de ellos, los observó y comenzó a reírse...

- ¡Oh, Kenny! ¡Oh, Kenny! ¡Ah, ah, ah! - Y se retiró entre carcajadas. (Paren la oreja, es lo más inocente que van a oír.)

- ¿Y a ese qué carajos le pasa?- Preguntó Stan más confundido de lo que estaba. (Y créanlo, está muy, pero muy confundido el desgraciado.)- Sr. Garrison, no entiendo qué está pasando (¡Y no es comercial! ¡Cielos, hace mucho que no escribía esta frase!), pero por favor, déjeme ir al Centro de Cómputo. Necesito saber porqué Wendy me dejó esta vez.-

Al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Stan, El Sr. Garrison se dio cuenta de que no estaba enterado de nada. De Kenny no podía decir nada porqué siempre le valía todo, lo cuál era inútil razonarlo con él...

- Está bien.- Accedió el Sr. Garrison.- Pero yo voy a acompañarlos a verlo.- (¡Lo que pasa es que quiere verlo de nuevo!)

Entran al centro de cómputo y el Sr. Garrison ocupa la computadora principal (Sí, la que tiene proyector para dar la clase) y puso a correr el video...

- ¡Uugh!-

La siguiente parte del video "Hardcore" comenzó con Wendy montada descaramente sobre un tipo mientras se besuqueaba con él, se quitaba el sostén (Sin quitarse la blusa) y lo agita al aire. (¡Vaya qué sabe cómo hacerlo!) De pronto, se ve en el video que están subiendo por unas escaleras, y ya en el piso superior, se oían unos extraños ruidos provenientes del primer cuarto. (Y se escuchaban muy claros.) Se ve que se abre lentamente la puerta, enfocándose en el origen de los sonidos...

- ¡Ouh!- Gritaron todos los presentes.

**_"¡Oh, Kenny! ¡Oh, Kenny! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!"_**

- ¿Pero qué...?- El rubio se rascó la cabeza y le dio otro trago al galón de leche.

El pelinegro sintió que se le congelaba completamente, ya que en el video estaba con su "amigo" como Dios los trajo al mundo haciendo lo que dos personas harían en ese estado en la cama. (Pero estos se la bañaron, ¡qué brutos!) Algunas partes estaban distorsionadas al igual que se oían varios "BEEP" debido a la censura del lenguaje (Y créanlo, hubo de todos los tonos y escalas posibles)...

- Así que por eso se fueron.- Comentó uno de los que estuvieron presentes en la fiesta.- Ahí estaban.-

Tras diez minutos de constante actividad, el "camarógrafo" bajó de nuevo a la fiesta para toparse con Wendy y otro tipo diferente que le estaba haciendo un bikini de crema batida y frutas...

- Carajo, Stan. Wendy es más fácil que la tabla del cero.- Otro de los que estuvieron presentes le pasó la mano frente a Stan para qué reaccionara.- Pero eso no fue nada. Te rechazó y cortó a lo gacho estando con otro ahí mismo al inicio de la fiesta.-

- ¡Sí!- Gritó otro.- Yo también recuerdo que algo así pasó; Wendy ya andaba con otro cuando tú llegaste, apenas te vio, te dijo que ya no quería andar contigo.-

- ¡Cierto!- otro de los presentes se les acercó.- Estabas chille y chille como una magdalena, diciendo que la vida no vale nada, nada en el mundo tenía sentido sin ella. Y te pusiste a tomar con Kenny.- (Qué bien los conocen, ¿verdad?)

- Le pediste a Kenny que te consolara mientras se acababan otra poni y comían dulces.- Volvió a decir el primero.- Luego se pusieron a reír como estúpidos y se desaparecieron.- (Qué conste, esos "dulces" tenían de todo, menos azúcar.)

- Mmm, creo que no me acuerdo, pero parece que sí.- Kenny trataba de evocar el recuerdo perdido entre la borrachera y la cruda de la noche anterior.- Creo que sí andaba contigo, Stan.-

- ¡Pe-Pero eso no es posible! ¡Eh! ¡Yo no me acuerdo de nada!- El pobre pelinegro temblaba paniqueado de que él y el otro hicieran eso. (¡Y de qué manera!)

- Pero bien que lo disfrutaste, ¿no? Nomás fíjate en el video, se nota que estás muy contento.-

- ¡Pero yo no recuerdo nada!- Sintió que se iba a poner a llorar.- ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo que me haya dolido o algo!-

Todos se le quedan viendo con la boca bien abierta...

- No la jodas, ¿cómo es posible que no te acuerdes? Esas fregaderas duelen un carajo y nunca se olvidan.-

- ¿Y tú como sabes?- Le preguntó el que estaba al lado. (Muy buena pregunta.)

Y antes de que contestara, Stan salió del centro de cómputo, llorando a lágrima viva por su honor perdido...

- ¡Kyle!-

El pelirrojo volteó a ver a su mejor amigo hecho un desastre: tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y le moqueaba la nariz... (¿Tan pronto?)

- ¿Qué te pasó, Stan? ¿Otra vez Wendy cortó contigo?-

La pregunta sólo hizo que aumentara la intensidad de su llanto, ya que le cayó como gancho al hígado...

- Kyle, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?-

El judío apenas le iba a contestar, cuando se oyeron los altavoces...

_"Kyle Broflovsky y Eric Cartman, tomen sus cosas y diríjanse a Dirección inmediatamente."_

- ¿Ahora qué?- Giró los ojos molesto el ojiverde, dejando a su súper mejor amigo a su suerte...

- ¿Kyle?-

Los dos se toparon en el camino hacia la Dirección, por lo que comenzaron a discutir...

- ¿Ahora qué hiciste, judío estúpido?- Le dio un empujón.

- ¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el que siempre me mete en problemas, maldito gordo de mierda!- Le regresó el empujón.

Se fueron peleando hasta llegar a la Dirección, entraron los dos a la oficina, donde el director los recibió...

- Muchachos, hemos recibido una llamada por parte de la familia Broflovsky.- Ambos se ponen nerviosos al respecto.- Si ya recogieron sus cosas, quiero que vayan inmediatamente al estacionamiento. La Sra. Cartman pasará por ustedes. Pueden retirarse.-

Y efectivamente, la Sra. Cartman los estaba esperando, sorpresivamente seria, a lo que los dos muchachos tragaron saliva de tan sólo imaginarse en la magnitud del problema en el qué estaban metidos...

- Suban, chicos.- Les indicó, y se fueron en silencio por todo el trayecto.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Kyle, los Broflovsky's los esperaban en la sala...

- Muy bien, ¿hasta donde han llegado?- Les preguntó Gerald caminando de un lado a otro, como si estuvieran en la Corte. (¡Eso es ir directo y sin rodeos al grano!)

- Je, ¿de qué están hablando?- El pelirrojo se hacía el inocente.

- ¡No te hagas, jovencito! ¡Nosotros hemos visto el video y esos que se besaron no pudieron ser otros sino ustedes!- Sheila, si no estaba hecha una furia, estaba muy histérica.- ¿Pensaste en nosotros cuando besaste a... este muchacho y le apretaste como quinientas veces las posaderas?- (¡Qué exagerada es! No fueron tantas.)

Si Kyle abría la boca, iba a regarla, se le quedaba viendo a Cartman, a la Sra. Lianne y a sus papás, pero especialmente a Cartman y a la Sra. Lianne...

- Estábamos borrachos.- Fue lo que dijo Cartman.

- ¡Eso no es excusa!- Alegó Gerald en su ataque.- ¡Nada justifica lo que hicieron! ¡Y al ritmo de la música, por Abraham!- (Okay, éstos vieron uno de los otros videos.)

- Creo que no deberíamos exagerarlo.- Lianne trataba de poner orden en la sala como persona civilizada. (No, no es que sea jueza, es qué están en la sala.)

- ¡No estamos exagerando! ¡Es que no es posible que nuestros hijos, nuestra sangre y carne, se hayan prestado a hacer esa escena tan embarazosa! ¿Qué dirán nuestros familiares y amigos? (¡Qué vieja tan exagerada! ¡Todo el mundo ya vio el video y nadie ha dicho nada!)

- ¡Hey, nada más fue un beso!- Kyle argumentó en su defensa.

- ¡No estamos hablando del beso, jovencito!-

- ¿Entonces?-

- El apretón de pompas, ¿quién en su sano juicio lo hace rodeado de tanta gente? ¡Ni siquiera en las porno se prestan para hacer eso!- Gritó Gerald molesto.

- ¿De qué porno estás hablando, Gerald?- Le preguntó molesta su mujer.

- No es momento de pensar en obscenidades, mujer, se trata de nuestros hijos. ¿Qué más habrán hecho?-

Cartman volteó a ver a su mamá y se dirigió a ella con mucha ternura...

- Má, ¿estás molesta conmigo?-

- No, Poppy, mami no está enojada, amor. Sólo estoy un poco preocupada.- (¿Y quién no con semejante familia como la de Kyle?)

- Pero no hicimos nada malo, sólo fue un beso.- Respondió haciendo pucheros.

- No se trata del beso, muchachos.- Les aclaró Gerald.- El apretón de pompas es algo que se hace solamente en la intimidad y con permiso de la pareja.- (¿A poco?)

- Miren, escuchen. Sólo fue un beso.- Cartman ya no quería saber más del asunto.- Y lo del apretón fue porqué estábamos bajo la influencia del alcohol, ¿verdad, Kyle?-

- Eh, sí, así es.- Contestó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces no hubo nada más?-

- Ehm.- Kyle empezó a titubear más Cartman le dio un codazo.- No, no hubo nada más.-

- ¡Ah, bueno!- Suspiraron de alivio los padres.- Bueno, siendo así el caso, no hay nada qué temer. Bien, ya que no tienen qué regresar a la escuela, vayamos a comer fuera. ¿Qué les parece?-

- Genial.- Y salieron los cinco de la casa.

**_~ "The only difference that I see, is you are exactly the same as you used to be."~_**

En la escuela, se llegó la hora del almuerzo y Wendy aprovechó ese momento para hacer sentir mal a Stan diciendo en voz alta que su "ex-novio" sólo salía con ella para "disfrazar" su verdadera naturaleza...

- Hey, Stan.- Kenny se le acercó mientras estaba en la fila de la comida con charola en mano.- Qué amables fueron Cartman y Kyle de dejarnos solos.-

El pelinegro sólo se ruborizó y trató de evitar tener contacto visual con Kenny a causa del video...

- Je, ¿sí, verdad? ¿Donde andarán?- Trataba de cambiar el tema con ese comentario.

- Sí, mírenlos juntos.- Wendy los apuntó con el dedo mientras gritaba en voz alta.- Sólo les falta una cámara y quitarse la ropa.-

Stan sentía que se moría de la vergüenza, en cambio Kenny...

- Bien, perra, lo haremos tan pronto nos digas en qué motel dejaste al camarógrafo.- Y abrazó de la cintura a Stan.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta tras oír el contraataque del rubio, que sonreía saboreándose la victoria al ver que Wendy cerraba la boca, fruncía el ceño, tiraba la charola y se largaba de ahí...

- ¡No, Kenny! ¡Aquí no!- Le dijo Stan tratando de zafarse de él. (Qué conste, Stan está tan Bruto que no sabe ni lo que dice.)

- Claro, cuando quieras.- Y lo soltó.- Vamos a comer.-

El pelinegro se alejó de él con prisa y se sentó en una mesa vacía, para su mala suerte, Kenny se sentó justamente a un lado...

- ¡Oh, mira! Spaghetti con albóndigas.- Se refirió a la comida.- ¿Con qué empiezas, con las grandes y jugosas bolas de carne o prefieres chupar el largo, suave y firme spaghetti?-

Stan sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y más al relacionar una cosa con la otra. (Aunque no tenga nada qué ver.)

- Creo que no tengo hambre.- Alejó su charola de sí.

- De perdido tómate la leche, está tibia y espumosa. A tí te gusta así, ¿no?-

Asustado, se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo de la cafetería...

- ¡Genial! ¡Más para mí!- Comentó sonriente Kenny.

El resto de las clases fueron, si no igual, parecido a la hora del almuerzo...

- ¡Hey, Stan! ¡Vámonos juntos!- Kenny se le acercó sonriente.

- Ehm, Kenny, mi casa queda al otro lado de la tuya.- Le dijo para evitar que se fueran juntos.

- Claro, somos vecinos.- Lo tomó de un brazo y lo encamina al autobús.- Vamos, que nos deja.-

Subieron al transporte escolar, que arrancó de inmediato; sin embargo, Stan podía sentir que tenía las miradas de todos encima, especialmente con Kenny sentado a un lado de él...

- Oye, Stan.- Kenny se volvió a verlo sonriente.- ¿Prefieres lamer o chupar?-

- ¡Aaaah!- Sin perder más tiempo, Stan se salió por la ventanilla y cayó al suelo mientras gritaba como histérico por la pregunta de Kenny.

- ¿Qué carajos le pasa a Stan?- Preguntó Bebe tras ver la halaraca del otro. (Qué por cierto, ya casi llegaba a su casa corriendo.)

- Pues, sólo le ofrecí una paleta.- Dijo alzando el dulce mencionado.- Hubiera sido más fácil que dijera que no quería.-

- ¿No le estabas insinuando nada, verdad?-

- Mira, no está Cartman para quitarle de su comida. Tampoco está Kyle para verlo pelearse con el gordo de mierda. Así qué sólo me queda Stan para entretenerme.- Se relamió los labios.- Y no está nada mal.-

Llegó a su casa, abrió y cerró la puerta de golpe y para su sorpresa, sus padres y tres sujetos trajeados lo estaban esperando...

- ¡Stan! ¿Cómo pudiste?- Gritaba histérico el hombre de la casa mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y la otra en la frente.- ¡Haz defraudado mi fe en ti! (¿Se puede hacer eso?)

- Papá, yo...- Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas al darse cuenta de que sus padres lo sabían ya.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué Dios me castiga así? ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué?-

- Jovencito.- Uno de los tipos trajeados llamó su atención, en lo que Randy caía al suelo.- Hemos visto tu video y nos pareces un elemento de lo más prometedor.-

- ¿Qué?- Gritó lleno de sorpresa.- ¡Pero ese video no es mío!-

- Pero tú sales en él.- Le contestó otro de los tipos.- Si decides firmar un contrato con nuestra compañía, te garantizamos una jugosa compensación por película, facilitar las regalías y prestaciones de ley, servicio médico garantizado y un trabajo arduo y bien desempeñado como realizaste en el video, te puede garantizar una jubilación en ocho años.-

- ¿Qué? ¡Mi hijo no es un actor porno!- Sharon salió a interponerse entre Stan y los hombres ante tales ofertas.- ¡Vayan y ofrézcaselo a su abuela!-

- ¡Pero señora!- El tercero trató de persuadirla.- ¡Está desperdiciando el potencial de su hijo! ¡No volverá a tener una oportunidad como esta!-

- ¡Largo de mi casa, depravados sexuales!- Sharon los sacó a la fuerza.- ¡Y no vuelvan a poner un pie en esta casa! ¡Mi hijo no está en venta!-

Después de que se fueran los tipos, ambos se miraron sin decirse nada, luego clavaron la vista al suelo, descubriendo a Randy, que ya estaba echando espuma por la boca...

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Randy!- Entre los dos lo levantaron.

Tras meterlo en el coche para llevárselo al hospital, Stan se quedó en casa por consejo de su mamá. Y en el hospital...

- Doctor.- Le preguntó preocupada.- ¿Qué tiene mi esposo?-

- Está muy grave, el shock emocional casi lo mata de la vergüenza.- Le dijo muy seriamente el médico.- Necesita un trasplante de orgullo de inmediato.-

Ante la susodicha alternativa, Sharon comprendió que la ida al hospital había sido inútil, como en otras ocasiones anteriores...

- ¡Ya estuvo bueno!- Se enojó la mujer.- ¡Randy, párate de esa maldita cama y vámonos ya para la casa!-

- ¡Pero señora! ¡No comprende usted lo delicado que se encuentra su esposo! ¡Necesita ese trasplante de orgullo ahora!-

- ¡Váyase al diablo!- Le gritó antes de salir por la puerta con su esposo a rastras.

Momentos después ambos regresaban a la casa, Randy iba sumamente molesto, y estaba decidido a no dirigirle la palabra a su hijo...

- ¡Oh, papá! ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó el muchacho al verlo entrar a la casa.

- Sharon, como yo no le pienso hablar a Stan hasta que deje de ser gay, dile que me deje en paz.- Le dijo fríamente al tratar de ignorarlo.

- ¡Randy, eres un estúpido!- Le reclamó su esposa.

Sin embargo, ésta era la gota que derramó el vaso y acabó haciendo explotar al pelinegro...

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada, papá!- Le gritó con un tono parecido a la amenaza.- ¡Tú también has hecho cosas gay y nadie te ha dicho nada!-

- ¿Qué carajos dices?- Randy estaba más enojado.- ¿De qué "cosas gay" estás hablando?-

- ¿De cuáles más? ¡Tú fuiste el primero en actuar gay cuando la moda metrosexual! ¡Además, tú fuiste el vocero de la huelga gay cuando aparecieron los "espaldas babosas" a quitarles a todos el trabajo! ¡E incluso, te masturbaste delante del padre de Kyle!-

Randy estaba consternado, ¿cómo era posible que su hijo supiera lo que era un supuesto secreto? Pero el muchacho aún no acababa...

- ¡Así que si tú piensas que soy gay, tú lo eres aún más!- Y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, encerrándose en su habitación mientras lloraba como una colegiala.

Unas horas después, Sharon entraba a la habitación de su hijo, quién estaba acostado en la cama durante todo ese lapso de tiempo...

- Hey, Stan. Pronto estará la cena.- Le dijo con una leve sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

- Sí, mamá.- Se incorporó y sin poder aguantarse, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.- Lo siento, mamá. Es que, es que no sé cómo pasó.-

- Hey, tranquilo.- Lo abrazó y luego le tomó la barbilla para que la viera a la cara mientras le hablaba.- Stan, nosotros te amamos y te apoyaremos en la decisión que tomes. Y no te preocupes por tu padre, que yo me encargaré de él.-

- Gracias, mamá.- La abrazó agradecido por sus palabras.- Ya me siento un poco mejor.-

- Bien, dentro de un rato estará la cena, para que bajes a comer algo.- Se levantó y se fue de la pieza.

Fue entonces donde Stan se puso a pensar si era mejor seguir en el mismo bando o cambiar de equipo. Aunque igual, todo eso nada más fue a causa del alcohol pero, ¿y si había algo más? Movido por la duda, encendió la computadora y se puso a buscar la segunda parte del "Video Hardcore" para verlo nuevamente y, tal vez, encontrar alguna respuesta que le ayudara...

- ¿Pues qué carajos tomamos para ponernos así?- Preguntó más confundido que asustado tras ver tres veces seguidas el video.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, Cartman y Kyle se encontraban en los casilleros...

- Judío, ¿crees que hayamos hecho algo más?- Le preguntó con un leve toque de timidez característica cuando se hacen preguntas vergonzosas.

- Pues, no lo sé, Cartman.- El pelirrojo también tenía el mismo tono en su voz, inseguro de alguna remota posibilidad.

- ¡Oh, por favor!- Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a Bebe, quién los estaba oyendo mientras sacaba sus cosas del casillero.- No es la primera vez que duermen juntos.-

Comenzó a caminar, pero los dos chicos la detuvieron...

- Bebe, ¿a qué carajos te refieres con eso?- Le preguntó Kyle deseoso de saber la respuesta.

- ¿Recuerdan la fiesta que fue un mes antes que la del "Video Hardcore"?-

- Sí.- Contestaron al unísono algo confundidos.

- Bien, ahí también lo hicieron.- Y ante la mirada atónita de los chicos, se alejó un poco avergonzada por el recuerdo.

Y con justa razón, esa noche embrutecidos por el alcohol decidieron hacer un trío, más la rubia tuvo qué irse molesta al ver que era mal tercio... (O sea, los chicos no la dejaron interactuar con ellos.)

- Creo, creo que deberíamos hacer una prueba, Kyle.- Dijo Cartman tras recuperar el habla.- Digo, para ver si hay algo, o sí sólo es bajo la influencia del alcohol o alguna otra mierda.-

- Está bien, pero lo haremos en tu casa. En la mía sólo nos estarían vigilando mis papás.- Le contestó poniéndose de acuerdo para cuando salieran de clases.

Bebe siguió caminando por el pasillo, cuando se topó con Stan, que se estaba dando de topes con un casillero...

- ¿Qué haré, qué haré?- (Por mientras, dejar el pobre casillero, ¿qué culpa tiene?)

- Stan. ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó la chica un poco preocupada.

- ¡Bebe! ¡Qué bueno que te veo!- El pelinegro tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.- Necesito un consejo y sé qué tú eres una experta en decepciones amorosas.-

- Stan, haré de cuenta que no oí la mierda que acabas de decir.- Trató de sonreírle para evitar ahorcarlo.- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Pues, lo del video, y, y pues, Wendy ya no quiere saber nada de mí.- La soltó mientras desviaba la mirada.- Y no sé qué hacer.-

- Stan, en primera, lo mejor será que te olvides de Wendy. ¿Acaso no viste en el video con cuántos te puso el cuerno?- La rubia se acomodó el cabello.- Aunque, no es la primera vez que lo hace, ¿recuerdas la navidad del año pasado? ¿O el campamento femenil de verano al cuál sólo ella fue? ¿O qué me dices del Festival de Borrachos de hace dos años?- Le enumeró diversas fechas y ocasiones (Las cuáles omitiremos por falta de tiempo y espacio.) mientras el chico sentía que le taladraban el alma.- Como consejo, te recomiendo que ya no vuelvas con ella, sólo te trata mal y te engaña cada que puede.- (Y eso es muy seguido.)

- Bueno, pues, también tengo otro problema.-

- ¿Lo de Kenny? Stan, todo el mundo lo sabe.-

- Sí, lo sé, pero ¿qué hago con Kenny?-

- ¿Qué sientes tú al respecto?- Al ver que Stan no le respondía, agregó.- Piénsalo.- Y lo dejó solo.

A este punto, al pelinegro le quedaba elegir. ¿Qué tal si lo de Kenny llegara a funcionar? Sólo le quedaba averiguarlo...

- Ehm, Kenny.- Stan le tocó el hombro tras verlo jugar con un balero hecho con una lata, una rama y una cinta de tennis carcomida. (¿Qué? Es pobre, ¿no?)

- Hey, Stan, ¿cómo estás?- Le preguntó sonriente.

- Mira. Lo, lo he pen-pensado mucho, y, y...- Mientras hablaba, se ponía cada vez más rojo e incoherente.

- ¿Y?- El rubio aventó el balero improvisado.- ¿Qué ocurre, sexy pants?-

- Yo...-

En ese preciso momento, una manada de estudiantes se los llevaron de encuentro hasta el centro de cómputo, donde otros estudiantes sacaron el proyector para que todo el mundo viera...

- ¡Stan! ¿Qué está pasando?- (¡Y no es comercial! ¡Yeah, dos veces!)

- ¡No lo sé, Kyle! ¡Yo acabo de llegar!-

- ¡Chicos, chicos!- Butters (Qué no ha salido en todo el fic, y eso ya es bastante raro.) se les acercó.- ¡Ya subieron la última parte del "Video Hardcore"!-

A cómo pudieron, todos se acomodaron impacientes para saber el contenido del video. (Más que nada para saber si no cometieron alguna otra tontería, otra vez.) Por lo que todos guardaron silencio para oír...

- ¡OUH!- Unos gritaron, otros vomitaron y alguien se desmayó.

La expresión de los presentes cambiaba conforme avanzaba el video...

- ¡Ouh... ouh... OUH!- Cada vez eran más los enfermos que salían vomitaron de ahí.- ¡AAAAUH!-

- ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Cómo pudiste?- Se oyó a uno de ellos exclamar.

- ¡Ñaaaa!- Clyde se puso a llorar.- ¡Ya me desgraciaste!- (No sabemos si le estaba diciendo a Craig, que lo tenía a un lado y qué era el único que se había quedado mudo, o al monitor.)

- Miren, ya se está acabando el video.- Comentó de pronto alguien.- Ahora sabremos quién lo hizo.-

Y efectivamente al final aparecieron los créditos, los cuáles decían "Creado por..."...

- Hey, ¿cómo están?- Llegó de repente Token saludando a todos.- ¡Ah, están viendo el video! ¡Qué fiesta! ¿Verdad?-

Mientras, en la alcaldía...

- Y puedo asegurarles, señores, con la clausura y expulsión de los KKK, South Park es un lugar libre de racismos.- Comentaba orgullosa la aún alcaldesa.

- ¡Vuelve acá, maldito negro de chapopote, hijo de esclavos, representante de africanos!-

Una furiosa turba de estudiantes iracundos correteaba al pobre Token y le arrojaban cuánto estuviera al alcance de sus manos...

- ¿Decía usted?-

- Je, je. Je, je. Ah.- Suspiró con resignación la alcaldesa al verse mal parada de nueva cuenta.

**_~ "I believe in miracles. Where are you from, you sexy thing? (Sexy thing you) I believe in miracles. Since you came along, you sexy thing?" ~_**

Al día siguiente en la escuela...

- Y desde entonces, Token aún no aparece.- Le contaba Stan a su mejor amigo.

- Bueno, es que él se lo buscó por hacer semejante fregadera.- Le respondió el pelirrojo.- ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que él estaba subiendo los videos? Incluso en su cuenta venía su foto y su nombre.-

- No sé quién me dio más lástima; si Tweek, Kevin o la silla.-

En eso, Kenny se acercó a ellos y tomó de la cintura a Stan...

- Oye, Stan, ¿ayer no me ibas a decir algo, de pura casualidad?- Le preguntó empleando un tono de voz cargado de sensualidad.

- Ehm, Kenny, yo...- El pelinegro se sonrojó y empezó a balbucear.

- ¡Chicos, chicos!- Cartman se acercó corriendo a ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa, culón?-

- Tienen qué verlo con sus propios ojos.- Y se dirigió al centro de cómputo.

Los tres lo siguieron, más Kyle iba caminando con un poco de dificultad...

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Kyle?- Le preguntó Stan al verlo así.- ¿Estás bien?-

- Me caí ayer y me pegué muy fuerte en el culo.- Le explicó.- Pero no fue nada grave, sólo me duele un poco.- (¡Claro!)

- Ah, ok.-

Entran al centro de cómputo y se acercaron a donde está sentado Cartman, haciéndose paso entre varios qué estaban ahí...

- ¿Qué sucede, Cartman?- Kyle posó su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del gordo y le rodeó con un brazo el cuello. (Si nadie se da cuenta de nada, es porqué no ha puesto atención en nada.)

- Sólo tienen qué verlo.- Y le dio click al video mientras se reía.

Con el fondo musical de "Mariposa traicionera", se ve a un sujeto casi de la misma edad de ellos, sentado en una silla giratoria en lo que parecía ser un cuarto cualquiera...

_- "A todos aquellos qué están viendo este video, hay algo muy importante que tengo qué transmitirles, y por su propio bien, sigan mis advertencias._

_Ustedes me recordarán por salir en varios videos, especialmente en el más popular del momento, el "Video Hardcore", con una perra llamada Wendy Testaburger._

_Pues bien, miren lo que esa puta corriente me hizo."_

Se pone de pie, se oye un cierre que se abre, y acto seguido, se bajó los pantalones...

- ¡OUH!- Gritaron todos los presentes poniendo cara de asco y pánico.

Cartman se echó a reír a grandes carcajadas, algunos vomitaron, y otro se palpó a sí mismo, se fijó dentro de la ropa y se echó a correr histérico...

- ¡AAAAAAH!-

_- "Por su culpa, me tuvieron que poner unas inyecciones qué dolían un carajo, quemaron todas mis pertenencias, me rasuraron ahí abajo y ahora tengo qué lavarme tres veces al día con un jabón especial, con la esperanza de que se me quite esta mierda."-_

- ¡De la qué te salvaste, Stan!- Kenny le dio varias palmaditas en el brazo.

_- "Y si no me creen, ahí va de nuevo."-_

Y se volvió a bajar los pantalones…

- ¡OUH!- Volvieron a gritar horrorizados.

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina el video hardcore, y sé que tendrán sus santas y sagradas dudas, sus comprensibles reclamos y las clásicas quejas. Aquí vamos:<p>

...

En realidad no se me ocurre ningún comentario. ¡Gracias a todos!

_Comentarios de **RutLance-CrystalFairy**:_

Bien, fuera de lo que dijo mi hermana, pues sí, ella fue la de la idea, me la comentó y armamos la historia en un momento, sólo que ella no quería hacer nada y tuve qué estarla presionando para hacerlo.

Veamos, las canciones qué usamos y mencionamos fueron las siguientes:

_~ "Romeo y Julieta" de "Piotr Ilich Tchaikovsky"_  
><em>~ "Te amo" de "Los Mier"<em>  
><em>~ "Don't talk just kiss" de "Right Said Fred"<em>  
><em>~ "The Difference" de "The Wallflowers"<em>  
><em>~ "I believe in miracles (Sexy thing)" de "Hot chocolate"<em>  
><em>~ "Mariposa traicionera" de, bueno, muchos la oímos con "Maná", más no tengo idea quién fue el que la cantó primero.<em>

Hubo una canción que decidimos no poner en el fic, ya que no teníamos tiempo pero es la que nos inspiró para las escenas de Wendy, se llama _"Déjala que se divierta"_ de _"Los Mier",_ si pueden oírla y son de los que piensan que Wendy no le es fiel a Stan, la canción encaja perfectamente.

Lo de los separadores musicales se nos ocurrió para poner música de fondo en el fanfic, además se que se ve genial.

Lo que está entre paréntesis, son los comentarios de nosotras las autoras de cuando lo estábamos escribiendo, por si acaso sienten que están fuera de lugar.

Sobre las tres partes del video, cómo ustedes leyeron, cada vez se narraba el contenido de los mismos, pero es porque decidimos que sería más divertido así. ¿No lo creen?

Y bien, sí, este era originalmente Stenny, pero lo del Kyman a fuerzas tenía qué aparecer, bueno a mí me encanta el Kyman, y lo peor que me pueden hacer es que lea fanfics de Style, Cryle, K2 y todos aquellos donde Kyle no sea la pareja de Cartman. Y si lo hacen, al menos avisen, porque si no lo hacen me obligarán a nunca más volver a leer algún trabajo suyo, por más inocente que sea, aunque si habrá uno que otro qué seguiré leyendo porqué han trabajado muy bien la trama de su fic.

Fuera de todo eso, muchas gracias y espero, al igual que mi hermana no volver a escribir algo del mismo calibre que _**"El Video Hardcore."**_ ¡Nos vemos! ;D


End file.
